


Sherlock stop texting me!

by MollyTheFangirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Big Brother Mycroft, Bored Sherlock, Early Mornings, Friendship, Implied Slash, Poor John, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, Swearing, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyTheFangirl/pseuds/MollyTheFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's early morning quest to conquer boredom leads to texting everyone on his (very short) contacts list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bored. -SH

When are you not? -JW

When something interesting turns up. WHY ISN'T ANYTHING INTERESTING TURNING UP?!? -SH

I don't know Sherlock why don't you go ask the head in the fridge? It's bloody 3 in the morning! Bugger off. -JW

But JOOOOOHHHN I'm booooorrreeed... -SH

what the hell do you want me to do about it? -JW

commit murder. -SH

No. -JW

Ask Mary to commit murder? -SH

No. -JW

PLEASE?!? -SH

I'M NOT ASKING MY PREGNANT WIFE TO KILL SOMEONE TO MAKE YOU SHUT UP FOR TWO SECONDS. -JW

alright fine. -SH

good. -JW

What about Molly? -SH

SHERLOCK! -JW

Alright just making sure you're still awake... -SH

As if you didn't know that already. -JW

of course I did. I always do. -SH

well that's not the slightest bit creepy at all. -JW

I'm Sherlock Holmes I can be as enigmatic as I want to be. -SH

Arrogant Bastard. -JW

King of Sass. -SH

At least I'm a king. -JW

Now who's being the arrogant one? -SH

Goodnight Sherlock. -JW

...

...

...

john? -SH

John. -SH

JOHN!! -SH

Don't make me call Mary! -SH

I can make her demote you to the sofa. -SH

John! -SH

ugghhhh -SH

god you're so IMMATURE! -SH

BORED -SH

Fine! I'll text someone else then -SH

Preferably someone who doesn't SLEEP halfway through a bloody conversation. -SH

 

Chapter 2: Busy?

Texts between Sherlock & Lestrade AND Sherlock & Mycroft


	2. Chapter 2: Busy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texts between Sherlock & Lestrade AND Sherlock & Mycroft

Good morning Gary. -SH

Greg. -GL

I'm bored. -SH

I'm busy. -GL

At 4 in the morning? -SH

yes. -GL

Say hi to my brother will you? -SH

What are you on about? -GL

Busy? 4 in the morning? Surely even you can deduce that. -SH

 

Hello brother dear, didn't think you were such an early bird. -SH

...

You know, I always knew that you would be the first to find a goldfish between the two of us. -SH

...

I think I'll just give mummy a call...haven't spoken to her for AGES. -SH

I head 95% of The British secret service agency. Do you REALLY want to cross me? -MH

I can't tell if that's a threat or a confession. -SH

...

...

...

Careful Mycroft, your silence speaks much. -SH

shut up. -MH

or what? You'll send your little "secret service" after me? Is that the best you can do?. -SH

shut up. And know that if a single word is uttered, I will personally tell mummy that you will be delighted to take her to the old Holmes reunion in Glasgow this summer. -MH

you wouldn't dare. -SH

watch me. -MH


End file.
